muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kermie1
Christmas Carol crackers Hi Chris -- Thanks for making a page for the Christmas Carol crackers! That's super fun, I hadn't seen those before. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Danny, Glad you like them. -- Chris (talk) 18:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Jim Henson Hour Press Kit That photo of The Jim Henson Hour press kit you posted was cool. Did you take the picture yourself or did the image come from somewhere (like ebay)? It's a shame it's done like that, as it makes it hard to read it. Assuming you have it, does it have any info not on the wiki yet (like production order of episodes, the name of the Solid Foam Drummer, or anything else)? --Minor muppetz 16:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, It came from ebay Im afraid, so No I do not own it. The seller only shipped to the USA and would not accept messages from outside the USA either so I couldnt buy it. Not the best picture I know, but all I could get, Ill try and find it on ebay and let you know the Item number. 230570335044 It did sell though!! The cover had a real safety pin as the earring in the characters ear. -- Chris (talk) 11:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) UK special [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0331674/ IMDb lists a special titled There's Only One Paul McCartney] which aired on June 2, 2002 in the UK. Being a UK person, do you have any details of this special? According to IMDb, Kermit the Frog appeared on the special, and this might be the link needed to get Paul his own page on the wiki! -- Nate (talk) 18:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Nate, Sorry, but on this occasion I'm afraid I cant help! I'm not aware of this special or of Kermit's appearence? Have you tried MuppetDanny?? He has a vast collection of Muppet stuff on tapes etc. I'll be on the lookout for more info. -- Chris (talk) 18:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Tiffany's Christmas Window What a great picture! I wasn't aware of that window display. Where did the image come from? It looks like the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Kermit balloon's fingers in the picture, so I was wondering a little more about the image and the display itself. Do you know anything else? -- ''Nate (talk) 16:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, :The image came from a Henson Company brochure. I saved the image as Macy's window, but luckily and to my surprise the brochure says it was a Tiffany's window, I cant tell though if it an actual poser display or just a 2d pictures, I think its a poser though! Yes that is the Macy's balloon hand in the shot that is over the piccy in the brochure. Glad you liked the piccy. Chris ::Can you tell me anything else about the brochure? What was it about? Why were the Macy's Balloon and the Tiffany's window part of it? (I'm just wanting to get some more solid facts, because I'm wondering if they made an error in labeling it a Tiffany's window, and there is very little information right now about prior year window displays from the department stores). -- ''Nate (talk) 17:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, The best I can describe the brochure, is like an in-house catalog about all the things that the Henson Company do. The brochure was made in 1993, is paperback and has 30 pages. Its the kind of brochure that would be given to other company's/filmakers to get thgem to use the Jim Henson Company for there productions. The Tiffany Window picture is on the back page titled Outreach. Public Relations, which shows how the Muppets interact in various ways to the public, ie: Kermit Macy's balloon, READ, Library promo, Traffic Safety Shows, the Nightline episode, keep Australia Beautiful and of course, QUOTE- ''Christmas Windows at Tiffany & Co., New York!!? PS, The cover illustration was by Mark Summers! -- Chris (talk) 10:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for uploading those! They are wonderful! I bet there is a lot of stuff in there we can mine for the wiki. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just to let you know I have just listed the brochure on ebay. Just search for Jim Henson Brochure and you should find it!! Glad you liked the piccys. -- Chris (talk) 21:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Frank and Piggy Where does that image come from? It's so cool! Wozza 20:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Warrick?? Where have you been? I have tried to contact you so many times and never had a reply? I thought you were ignoring me? I found the image on ebay, someone is selling the photograph. They say its 1984 but that version of piggy looks more like season 2 1978/79?? I asked you for info on that Animal Mug you posted a pic of, is it yours? Are there more in a set like that do you think?? Please reply to this!! -- Chris (talk) 09:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Great pic Chris, It's nice to see the entire picture, I first saw that pic back in 2001 with Frank cut out. Speaking of contacting, I wrote to you (and Warrick) a few times but not heard from both of you - Hope you both are OK and had nice Christmas and New year :-).-- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 20:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Chris -- It's great to see you back on the site these days! The pictures that you posted of Piggy in the Burberry outfit are fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 17:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) No Problem, Always glad to help. Pleased you like the new piccys I been adding! Chris :Wow! The pictures of the Muppet Variety newsletter are really amazing too. How cool! -- Danny (talk) 22:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Glad you like it, I thought it might be a gem!! -- Chris (talk) 16:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Kermit at Oxford Wow. Great stuff at Oxford Union, Chris! Thanks! Unfortunately, we can't use direct copies of whole articles here, so I've placed an "Attention" tag. If you feel like messing with it, you can, but this way, anyone who has the time and inclination can reformat it. But that's in many ways a minor thing, since you supplied great pictures, credited your source, and the article provides a great basis. Keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:27, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Andrew, I am glad you liked the page and the pictures, I wanted to complete this page as soon as I seen it wasnt completed. Fairly new on here and I wasnt sure if you were allowed to use 'articles', I guess with copyrights etc thats why? :I may have a go at editing it down, but may leave it to you pros that have been on here a while and know how to word it better. I will hopefully be adding new pics and new pages soon. I have a great pic from the Kermit and Piggy's appearence at the Blackpool Illuminations Switch On in 1979!!-- Chris (talk) 18:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Chris! Okay, here's how talk pages work. It takes a little getting used to when you first start on a wiki, but you'll pick it up soon. To reply on a talk page, write your message under the person that you're responding to, so that people can read it like a conversation. The exception is when you're starting a new conversation with a heading, like I'm doing here. When you're replying, you should indent your response by adding a : at the beginning of a line. (Or :: if the last person used :, and so on.) To sign your messages, type ~~~~ . That automatically adds your signature and the date. Articles have talk pages, too -- so if you have a comment or a question about an article, you can post it on the talk page. Your question on the Grant Wood page is a good example -- when you have a question like that, you can hit the "discussion" button, and then post it on the talk page. I moved your question to Talk:Grant Wood, and I answered it there. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of this soon! Let me know if I can help you with anything. -- Danny (talk) 14:47, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Also, here's the instructions for how to put your name into your signature: Muppet Wiki FAQ signatures. -- Danny (talk) 17:50, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the info, I have copied and pasted the signature instruction, and amended my name and UserID into, but it seems to be adding all the html coding into the signature??— [[User:Kermie1|Chris (talk)]] 18:47, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::: trying again?? —[[User:Kermie1|Chris (talk)]] 18:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Huh. You seem to have an extra User call and set of brackets causing the problems; it's possible that you didn't fully delete whatever you already had in there. I'd try deleting the whole thing in your preferences and getting a fresh copy from the FAQ again. Where it says "Username" and "Firstname" you literally just type in "Kermie1" and "Chris". Don't change anything else. -- Wendy (talk) 00:20, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Trying again?— [[User:Kermie1|Chris]] 18:33, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Here, try it one more time. Copy this, and paste it into Nickname: -- Chris (talk) ::::::Then click on the "Raw signatures" box right under the Nicknames, and click Save at the bottom. -- Danny (talk) 19:49, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::OK, done that, lets see if that works!!?-- Chris (talk) 20:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yaayyyy, got there. Thanks for your help............and patience!!-- Chris (talk) 20:42, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Kiln Craft Hey Chris -- nice pics of all those Kiln Craft mugs; I had despaired of ever finding Floyd by himself! Do you know anything about the artists for the comic strips? I'm curious if it's the Gilchrists... Enesco released at least one of their strips on a mug and probably more, but it was clearly signed. -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :And you have a picture of the Kermitage calendar, too! Wow, you're terrific. I'm glad you're here! -- Danny (talk) 10:54, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback guys, Im glad you like the pics and Im glad to help. ::Im not sure how I reply to messages left for me?? Please help! ::I will look at the mugs in the next few days to see if I can find an artists signature, Im sure they are not Gilchrist though? ::Great website, Ive been on here most my spare time over the last few days, I cant belive how much Muppet info is on here. :::Im hoping next to update the Kermit at Oxford Union page, I have some great Newspaper articles and pictures. I also have all 13 Guy and Brad Comic Strips that were published in The Sun newspaper here in the UK!!? -- Chris :::: Wendy, the comic strip mugs were illustrated by Bruce McNally. The other mugs have no signature on them, but they seem to be in his style!!— [[User:Kermie1|Chris (talk)]] 18:45, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks for checking! I hadn't realized he drew comic strips although it's not a huge leap I guess. We have a page for him here. And it's ok not to know the artist for sure; I was just curious about the comic strips because of The Muppets (comic strip). -- Wendy (talk) 00:20, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. What's your name? Please check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 19:26, 13 May 2007 (UTC)